Theend
theend is a page on Komaeda Love Mail and the fifth one chronologically. It is the first interactive game to appear on the blog. The page's title is "The End". Description The End is an interactive game. It consists of the player character, a "super high schooler", listening to and being led by someone, presumably a Komaeda. It takes place in a dark, dimly lit hall, while the soundtrack "The Deep Despairing Hall Of Komaeda, Post-Mortem" plays. The game is progressed by clicking through the text and answering Komaeda's questions, resulting in different reactions depending on how they are answered. At the end of the game, the player is directed to a google form to fill out, and is given the option to restart. Story :For the game's transcript, see here. The game starts with Komaeda welcoming the player into a dark hall. He picks up on the player's shock, explaining that nobody expects to see him there. He asks if the player wants to see "it". If the player agrees, Komaeda is excited and praises them. He leads them on, urging them to stay close and keep their eyes facing forward. He questions if they are afraid and encourages them, also requesting that they walk faster. Eventually, they reach "its" core, a large machine. Komaeda explains that this is where hope is manufactured. He asks the player if they think it's beautiful, tearing up. If the player agrees, Komaeda is excited once again, explaining how much joy it brings him to be there. He explains further that the machine is where all human joy originates, reveling in its greatness. He then asks the player what they feel when they see it. Whatever the player answers, they will be directed to the ending, where a google form is given with the question "Can you see it?". It requests the player to fill out their name and give an answer. If the player tells Komaeda they don't think it's beautiful, or that they can't see anything, Komaeda apologizes and tells the player they shouldn't be there. He states that he's made a big mistake and requests that the player keep what they've seen a secret. He tells them they fill him up with what he imagines hope to feel like, but that they have to leave. He takes it back at the last moment, laughing and determining himself to make the player see "it". The player is then taken to the ending. If the player tells Komaeda they don't want to see "it" at the beginning, he brushes it off and ensures that it's okay, only requesting that they don't tell anyone about the place. He then asks the player why they are there. The player can either respond "I don't know" or ask Komaeda if he knows. Either way, he comforts the confused player, explaining that it will make sense in time. The player is then taken to the ending. Original When the game first came out it had a different and much shorter script, which was changed to the current one in October 2016. The game starts out the same, with Komaeda asking if the player wants to see "it". If the player says yes, Komaeda is happy, but realizes on second thought that the player isn't ready to see "it" yet. He deeply apologizes, and tells them they will meet again soon. If the player says no, Komaeda questions what he was thinking, realizing the player wasn't ready anyway. He tells the player that it's fine, and asks them to please come back when they are ready. The ending here also leads to a google form, but with the question "How do you feel about it so far?" instead. The questions on the form itself are different as well. Random Events The End has multiple random events that only occur on occasional playthroughs. Only one event can happen at a time. The first event causes a small Komaeda to appear in the background to the left of the hallway. He is squatting down with his hands on the wall, appearing to be trapped. This event has around a 10% chance of occurring. The second event causes multiple lines of dialogue in the game to be altered to relate to toes, feet, and toenails. This event has around a 5% chance of occurring. The third event causes the game to be replaced by an image of a floating Komaeda hair facing away from the viewer with a light shining on it through the gloom. The page must be refreshed to play the game. This event has around a 2.5% chance of occurring. Code There is a section of unused text in the game's code which reads "Ahaha... ha... Surely you must be jesting...?" after which the options to say yes or no are given. Yes would bring the player to the place after agreeing the machine is beautiful, while no would bring the player to the place after saying it's not. It' s possible this bit of text was intended to be given after saying the machine isn't beautiful, providing the player a chance to revoke their claim. In the code the random events also have comments next to them, giving them names. The background Komaeda event is called "small", the toe-related one is called "toenail" and the Komaeda hair one is called "hair". History theend was first teased in a post by Komaeda Love Mail on September 5, 2016, showing a section of the game's final script, and officially revealed a few hours later through a link with the text "Please explore at your leisure." (though the final script was not yet complete). A few days later it was mentioned by someone in an ask, and linked to once again in another ask about it that same day. A month later, it was mentioned and quoted on a piece of submitted fanart. The page was updated to its current version on October 13, 2016, and was linked to through a post with the text "The end draws nearer yet." A few weeks after this someone asked what the page meant, and were not given an answer. theend was linked to through the blog's drop down menu (as "The End") from the time it was originally revealed in 2016 to late October 2017 when it was removed in the horse phase. Notes *It's implied that the Komaeda in this game cannot feel hope, as he describes himself feeling what he "imagines the equivalent of "hope" to feel like". In addition, with him only specifying the machine - the origin of hope - applying to humans, it's possible the mods as a whole do not feel emotions the same way as humans do. *It appears the hallways featured in the game are frequented by at least one Komaeda hair. This is shown by the image file of the floating Komaeda hair being titled "roams the halls", and further enforced through the post which links to theend through an image of a Komaeda hair. *Before its appearance in theend, the Komaeda hair image was seen in a video and in the page intrusion. Gallery File:Theend_end.png | The game's end File:Theend_break_free.png | The small Komaeda appears File:Theend_toenail_1.png | Komaeda talks about his toenails File:The_deep_despairing_hall_of_komaeda_post-mortem.jpg | The hallway File:He_wants_to_break_free..png | The small Komaeda up close File:Are you afraid.png | A teaser for the game before its official reveal Links *The responses in the Google form Category:Pages Category:Games Category:Komaeda hair Category:Feet Category:Hope Category:Smallness Category:Toes